Searching
by Devitxlenalee
Summary: I was bored..


Okay.. Explanation: I was bored! Devitxlenalee is my favorite couple of D gray man. Anyway… Enjoy! (There will be more chapters btw.) My inspiration is MYZ-chan's. You're awesome! :D Also, _Italic _is their thought process, and I keep switching back from Jasdevi to Lenalee.

Lenalee

"Lenaleeeeeee!" Lenalee opened her eyes to find her brother standing over her. "Lenalee! Thank god you're awake!" Lenalee started to get up but then groaned in pain. "What happened?" She asked with confusion. "You were fighting a Noah, the noahs retreated and you collapsed." Komui said quickly. "How long have I been asleep?" Lenalee looked Komui in the eyes and judging by the bags under his eyes she assumed that she had been asleep for quite a while. "3 weeks." Lenalee sighed. She was right. Lenalee slowly got up, as soon as she was on her feet a pain hit her hard in the stomach and she fell to her knees. "Lenalee?" Komui gasped. "Are you okay?" Lenalee nodded and got back on her feet with the help of her brother and Reever. "Are there any missions?" Komui looked at Lenalee surprised. "B-But Lenalee, you just barely recovered!" Lenalee glared at Komui and Reever. "Give me a mission… NOW!" Komui pulled out his list of missions. His face went pale as realized that only one mission was left. "The only mission there is.. Is fighting the noahs David and Jasdero. Also known as Jasdevi."

Jasdevi

"Come on Cyril, We're bored to bloody hell. Give us a mission!" Jasdevi yelled, slamming their fists down on his desk. "Alright alright! There is a girl that we believe is the heart. Go find her, kill her, and destroy her innocence." Jasdevi smiled with satisfaction. "What's her name?" They asked. "Lenalee Lee." Jasdevi turned and walked out the door.

Lenalee

Lenalee turned and walked out of the room. She silently walked to her room to get ready. Lenalee entered her room then slowly walked over to the shower that was in her room. She took off her nightgown and threw it in the dirty clothes before hopping into the shower. "_**Maybe a nice warm shower will relax me a little**_" she thought to herself. Lenalee showered quickly then –after thoroughly drying herself off.- Put on her exorcist outfit and tied her hair up. "_Alright! I'm all ready to go!"_ Lenalee activated her innocence and ran through the order at 70 mph.

Jasdevi

The boys walked out of the Ark together, both messing around with their gun triggers. "Getting a little trigger happy are we?" They heard a voice say. They smiled and turned around. "Yeah.. We're off to kill an exorcist, what you up to.. Tyki?" Tyki walked over to them in his human form, his glasses shining. "Work.." Jasdevi looked at him and started chuckling. "What?" He asked. "Going to go get played and have to strip down to your boxers?" Tyki's face turned a bright shade of red and he transformed into his Noah form to hide it. "It's going to be the other way around! That kid was cheating!" Jasdevi started laughing even harder. "Oh forget it!" He said calmly. Tyki's Tease surrounded him and he was gone in an instant. "Fine.. lets go Jasdero." Devit laughed. Jasdero nodded and the two walked off. –A few hours later.-  
>"How hard can finding that damn exorcist girl be?" They yelled.(in the middle of the market.) All the people around them turned and stared. "What are you guys looking at? Mind your own business!" Everyone turned back around in an instant. They didn't know why but they were scared of those two boys. Jasdevi were walking when they tripped over a teen boy's foot. The boy tried to run away but Devit grabbed him. Devit slowly started crushing the child's arm.<p>

Lenalee

Lenalee was walking through the market when she saw the huge commotion. She made her way through the crowd and stared in horror at what she saw. A noah was crushing a human boy's arm." Lenalee ran over and separated them, but it was too late for the boy. His arm bones had been shattered. The boy was too shocked to feel any pain. Lenalee turned and glared at Jasdevi. "Why… Why would you hurt a child?" Devit started laughing. "He's the one that tripped us.. It's called payback exorcist!" Lenalee looked around then grabbed both of their arms and started dragging them away from the area. Lenalee dragged them all the way to an abandoned area before she let go.

_Lenalee:_ What are your names?

_Devit: _I'm Devit.

_Jasdero: _And I'm Jasdero.

_Both: _And together we're Jasdevi.

Lenalee smiled gravely. "Looks like I found who I was looking for." Jasdevi looked at her and their eyes narrowed. "What's _**your**_ name?" "Lenalee" Jasdevi smiled, pulled out their guns, and aimed them at her. "Looks like we found what we were looking for also.." The boys shot at Lenalee. She quickly dodged the bullets. "Innocence activate! Level 2!" Lenalee's boots started glowing and she jumped up high just in time to dodge another bullet After a long time of fighting Jasdevi stopped fighting as weird music stared playing and started singing to Lenalee's surprise.

Japanese version

yurikago ga hitotsu atta yurikago ni hitotsu atta hitotsu wa futatsu ni natta yurikago wa hitotsu kiri ni magirete hoshi hitotsu haka ba de yurete kietekuyo

English version

_Long long time ago there was a cradle. And in the cradle there is another cradle. One cradle has become a twin now, and one of the cradles gets lost in the fog by itself, a star is shining brightly at the sacred place, and disappeared. _

Then, they shot each other.

"T-they opened fire on each other?"

(And that is all for this chapter! If I get at least one non negative comment (though I might need a few negative lol) I will continue this story!)


End file.
